


Stress reliever

by GuardianBell



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianBell/pseuds/GuardianBell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lissa was always better at helping her brother relax than those other girls..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress reliever

Lissa led Chrom by the hand to a tree that she was sure was far enough from the camp site that the other shepherds wouldn't hear them. Ever since their little experiments when they were young, she knew he had the tendency to be quite loud when it came to this sort of thing.

She immediately shoved her older brother backwards playfully. Chrom would have probably fought back if he hadn't been so eager to just get the hell on with it so he could get this out of his system and head back to camp. He let his muscles relax against the tree. It wasn't the most comfortable place to be given a blowjob, but he needed this out of his system.

Lissa could tell Chrom was getting impatient, so she immediately snapped his trousers open and pulled them down. His long ridgid cock wasn't much of a shocker to her anymore, but it was always a nice sight.

Lissa started off by kissing the tip, suckling it gently. Chrom was already letting loose a few low moans and she had hardly done anything yet. Typical. Grasping her hands around the shaft, she pushed the tip into her mouth, already swirling her tongue around it. She pumped gently as her tongue did most of the grunt work.

Chrom was so glad Lissa didn't decide to waste any time today. She could be quite the tease when she was in the mood. He ruffled the younger girl's hair as the speed of her hand increased and she took more and more of the cock into her mouth. He had to try his hardest not to moan like crazy then and there.

Lissa had most of the length of Chrom's shaft in her mouth before she stopped her tongue assault suddenly. Her eyes fluttered open, staring deeply into Chrom's. She slowly dragged her lips up the length of his shaft, eyes on Chrom the whole time. Once she reached the tip, she went back down again. The hand softly ruffling her hair became more and more rigid and began to guide her pace. Pushing her head in faster and faster.

Suddenly, Lissa felt a shudder move through Chrom's body as a shot of a rough, salty liquid hit her tongue. She immediately pulled herself off of Chrom and bowed her head, sputtering out the liquid. She had always hated the taste. Another shot of Chrom's seed hit Lissa dead in the forehead, gently rolling down her face and crossing through her lips.  
"You're supposed to warn me when you're about to do that." Lissa coughed. "You know I can't swallow it."

"Sorry." Chrom said, adjusting his trousers. "If it's any compensation, you're amazing with your mouth."

"Oh, you always say that. Just know that you're making it up to me tonight."


End file.
